Safe from the hanging tree
by RavenFire2908
Summary: Medieval AU: A young willow maiden sings in the midst of the night, unknowingly she calls upon a druid boy. The druid boy watches her and listen to the maiden's song as she enchant the forest with her voice.


**Summary:** Medieval AU: A young willow maiden sings in the midst of the night, unknowingly she calls upon a druid boy. The druid boy watches her and listen to the maiden's song as she enchant the forest with her voice.

 **Songfic: "The hanging tree" & "Safe and Sound"**

 **Safe from the hanging tree**

Raven walked through the forest, the wet moss burying her bare feet. Her ripped dark blue gown dragging behind her slightly.

" _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _They strung up a man_

 _They say who murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree."_

She began to sing, walking deeper into the forest. A rope was tangled around her shaking hands.

" _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where dead man called out_

 _For his love to flee._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree."_

A form behind a tree watched the beautiful purple haired girl walk as she sang. The young druid boy climbed into the tree over her, following her from above.

" _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where I told you to run,_

 _So we'd both be free._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree."_

Raven walked towards the moon that shone towards her, casting a long shadow behind her. Her destination was close.

" _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Wear a necklace of rope,_

 _Wear a necklace of hope,_

 _Side by side with me._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree."_

The green druid jumped from a thick branch to the next, trying to keep up with the girl.

" _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where I told you to run,_

 _So we'd both be free._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree."_

Raven walked up to a huge oak tree she knew from her childhood. Gently she stepped onto a thick tall root that gave her the ability to reach a tall branch. She tied the rope around the branch before trying a loop at the end.

" _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _They strung up a man_

 _They say who murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree"_

The green druid watched in horror as the girl began to lift the rope to her neck.

" _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where dead man called out_

 _For his love to flee._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree."_

She lifted her foot to jump, but Garfield jumped from the branch. Using the earthly magic he owned he made the tree untie the rope. He tackled her to the ground.

"NO!" He yelled.

Raven stared at the green druid.

"NO!" He grabbed her shoulders and hugged her.

Tears formed in Raven's eyes. She had no idea who this was, but she felt safe and comforted. Hesitated she wrapped her arms around his back, she cried.

"Never do that…" The boy whispered as he let her cry.

"But I want to die…" She cried.

"Why?"

"They… They hate me!" Her arms tightened around his form.

"Who?"

"My village, just because I have magic…" He felt the ice from her heart spread.

"What kind of magic?" He asked.

She hesitated. "... Dark magic…"

"Dark magic, isn't dark. It's just people that fear magic, so they call it dark… I know, I was chased from my village because I'm a druid."

"You're a druid?" She asked as she pushed away. "What's your name?"

"Garfield." Garfield took the rope from Raven's neck, quickly he threw it into a small river floating by. "You're a wonderful singer…" He waved his hand at her wanting to know her name.

"Raven."

"Raven… Ah, the dark, beautiful birds that fly over the forest." Garfield smirked.

"Did you follow me?" Raven asked.

"I heard you sing and I just... I'm sorry."

"No, don't be…" Her hand found his chin. "You saved my life I guess… Thank you…"

"Your welcome, but don't do it again." He took her hands and held them. "The forest would be upset, they feel sad when someone magical dies here. That's why they take care of them."

Raven looked into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The forest doesn't let one die here… I honestly think the forest wanted me to find you…" He kissed her hand gently.

Raven looked down.

"Sing again…"

"What?"

"Sing again… The forest enjoy it…"

Raven smiled as tears of joy began to form at her eyes. She opened her mouth and let the words fall.

" _I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"_

Garfield wrapped his arms around Raven.

" _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound"_

Raven closed her eyes against him.

"Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone"

Gently Garfield began to rock Raven back and forth in his arms.

" _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound"_

" _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

 _La La (La La)_

 _La La (La La)_

 _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

 _La La (La La)"_

Garfield closed his eyes and let Raven fall deeper into his arms, for some reason, it just felt right. To have her in his arms. He'd just meet her and this felt like home, like she belonged in his arms.

" _Just close your eyes_

 _You'll be alright_

 _Come morning light,_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound…"_

" _Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh"_

He pressed his lips to her forehead. Raven closed her eyes and let him, she felt home.


End file.
